The One Who Shouldn't Remember:John
by Animorph183
Summary: A mix of Animorphs, Pokémon, Power Rangers, and Dragon Ball GT.


The One Who Shouldn't Remember

The controllers in the group all said "SAYIAN!" "Oh Shit!" I forgot there were controllers in the group. "Jake, Rachel I need you guys over here!" "Tobias, Ax hurry up and show Jaylene the portal!" Wait, there are controllers in the group? I snapped back into reality. I wasn't with the others. They were on their way to Asperita City. The newest city in Unova. I however was looking at the frozen wasteland once known as Nuvema. The people are still trapped inside their homes. No matter what I tried the ice wouldn't melt. Not even a blast from the Firebird thunderzord and the Lion Galactabeast. It makes me so mad to see Team Plasma try so hard to take over.

"Let's Do It!" I said followed by "Gold Ranger Power!" I teleported to Striaton City. I looked up and saw a boat appear in the sky…. I demorphed. "I told you guys not to come!" Gabriel said. "A simple "Thank you" would have been appreciated!" Jaylene they were arguing I noticed the beam being aimed at Jaylene. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed at her. Then Gabriel pushed her out of the way. The beam hit him. Then he turned into stone… "That was weird." I said. A beam hit the ground. A giant pillar grew from that spot. I ran to the Daycare and watched Striaton turn to ice. I heard a ringing sound. It was coming from my Cross receiver. I saw that it was Professor Juniper and Professor Oak.

"John, we heard that Nuvema Town is frozen." Professor Juniper said. "Is it Team Plasma again?" Professor Oak said. "Yeah." I answered. Then they hung up. I checked my Pokégear's Radio chanel. "Multiple witnesses claim that all over the Unova region cities have been turning into ice. Luckily, nobody has been hurt. The ice is unmealtable. This is Beuna, and DJ Mary signing out." I decided to call my friends Ty and Luca with my Pokégear. When I saw their title it said "Young couple" like it knew they were gay. When they answered I heard them crying. Then I hung up. I know why they're crying, they have family in Opelucid City, the first city frozen by Team Plasma. I need the Animorphs now more than ever.

I needed to check on the entire Unova region. I went everywhere to see it all frozen. "Jake, where are you guys?" I asked him using my communicator. "Hahahahahahahah. Why don't you come and find us Sayian?" he answered. I decided to go to the Unova leauge. I found Iris and the Elite Four. They were acting like I was an enemey. Then they all started doing the same laugh Jake did. I teleported away. I landed in the Dragon pillar. I called out my Arceus. He started to talk to me calling me dad. That's because in some other timeline that was true. Well, that's what he tells me. I only believe him because he is semi-all-powerful right after the Elimist. I gave him the dragon plate.

He told me that a new threat as entered Unova and that he has control of the Animorphs. "These visions you've had, do they have to do with things that haven't happened but, seem to have?" he asked. "I don't understand what you mean." I told him. "What I mean is; do they fell real?" he answered. "Yes, I mean it feels like they should have happened but, didn't." I told him. He told me to call out all of my Pokémon. "Come on out, Rilley, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, and Azmexie!" I said. They all looked afraid, like they were in troubel. "John, I know who took control of the Animorphs." Rilley, my Lucario and best firend said. He can talk. "Who!?" I said. "Baby." He answered.

Baby is an alien that can take control of almost anyone. He enters your body then takes complete control. Like a Yeerk, but worse. You don't watch what he does. That's not the worst thing, you don't even know what he's doing. It feels like you're doing it, and it feels good. I know for a small time he took control of me. "Hahahahahahahah!" Rilley laughed. "That's how you know, you're Baby." I said. Then I made my Pokémon return. Even Rilley, he is my best friend. I went Super Sayian 1,000 and left. Eventually I found the Animorphs. I fought everyone of them and still they wouldn't break free of Baby's hold. "Lets Do It!" I said, then "Gold Ranger Power!" Baby was in Jake, when he felt my true power he left his body. I then went Super Sayian Infinity and killed Baby. The Animorphs were free.


End file.
